What Lies Ahead
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set after the gang graduates. Major Jelsi. College, weddings. you get the picture.
1. NEW Author's Note

Hi, i just wanted to let everyone know that i am totally RE-Doing my What Lies Ahead story. i know that i really haven't had a change to work on it lately but i have been REAL busy with college and work and stuff. i start this august and i'm going for elementary teaching incase anyone was wondering.

Another note. i already changed the first chapter. i was going to redo a whole new chapter but halfway in i decided to do a new one but add bits and pieces from both chapter 1's. i also added a lot more content and more details. i will say this, the first chapter is LONG!! the other chapter that will follow may not be as long as this one is, idk they might be the same length or even longer. really haven't decided yet.

Anyway let me know what you think and plz plz plz post reviews. the good, the bad, and the inbetween, i'll take whatever i can get.

Also, i will be posting links on my profile for my JELSI vids that i made that are over on youtube so u r more than welcome to check them out as well and let me know what you think..

Thanks

The Author.


	2. Chapter 1

Twenty year-old Kelsi Neilson placed the last of the pearl pins in her hair. Her normally curled brown locks, which were always hidden beneath a hat of some kind, were piled in a fancy way upon her head. Two tendrils, alone, hung down on either side of her face. Once she got the last pin in place, she took one last look in the mirror. The young woman looking back wasn't someone she recognized. The woman before her was confident, beautiful, and determined.

She couldn't believe it. Two and a half years ago, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. But that was before Gabriella Montez arrived at their high school in Albuquerque. She had met the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton, at a ski resort on New Years. A week later Troy found out that she had transferred to his school. The two fell in love which turned the whole school into a frenzy. _That _was how she got to know the man that she was marrying today. Jason Cross was another member of the basketball team, one she never would have gotten to know if Troy and Gabriella hadn't tried out for the school play.

When East High had won the championship, Troy gave her the game ball because she was the one that helped him and Gabriella get together. Jason saw her, walked up to her, removed her hat and helped her throw it into the basket. Ever since then, they had been a couple. That summer, they all got jobs at Lava Springs, the country club that Sharpay's family owned. She and Jason got even closer. And of course they had all senior year. Jason was her prom date. Jason loved her and she loved him. He understood her, and even loved her flaws. All her insecurities vanished when she was with him. And likewise for him. Jason wasn't know for being the brightest of the bunch but that's one of the things she loved about him. Graduation came and they emerged well educated young ladies and gentlemen. That night at the graduating party, Jason gave her something very precious. If it wasn't for that gift, she wouldn't be here today.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kelsi said, using a tissue to dab at her eyes. Thank goodness she was wearing waterproof mascara, otherwise she would have had black streaks going down her face. The door opened and her mother walked in.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Mrs. Neilson looked at her daughter and tears welled up in her eyes. "You look every beautiful."

Kelsi handed her tissue to her mother. "I think you need this more than I do." She laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jason was in another room of the house, also making sure he was ready. He was wearing the traditional black and white tux. When he and Kelsi told their parents that they were engaged, they were thrilled. Mrs. Neilson loved Jason. She believed that if it wasn't for him, her daughter would still be in her shell. And his parents just adored Kelsi. They loved to hear her play the piano. For their eighteenth wedding anniversary, she had played a piece that she wrote just for them. His parents and Kelsi's mom had decided to split the cost of the wedding. There was a knock at his door. Both of his parents came in. "Taylor said that Kelsi is ready. The guests are seated and the boys are in position. Are you ready?" Mr. Cross asked.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Jason asked. Mrs. Cross pulled her son into an embrace. "Mom, you're going to wrinkle the tux."

"I can't help it. My only son is getting married." She said. She squeezed even tighter.

"Honey, you're suffocating him." Mr. Cross joked, trying to pry his wife off their son. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She dried her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Mom, I'll always be your son. It's not like I'm leaving the planet, I'm just getting married to a woman I love with all my heart and soul. You can still come see me at college like you did this past year. Kelsi and I will be coming home on our holiday breaks just like we did last year." Jason assured his mother. "This isn't good-bye."

Mr. Cross just stared at his son. Jason wasn't known for being the sharpest tool in the shed but every once in a while he said something that made perfect sense. "We'll just give you another minute. Hurry up though, the Reverend has another wedding today yet."

They walked out, leaving him alone once more. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, fixed his bow tie and smoothed out his tux. Now he was ready.

- - - - - - - - - -

The door opened once more and her bridesmaids and the groomsmen stumbled in.

They all stopped to stare at their best friend. "Wow." Was all that Martha could manage to get past her lips.

"You look like a princess, Kels." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, a sexy princess who is gonna rock her prince's world." Sharpay laughed.

"You're just saying that because it's my wedding day." Kelsi protested, trying to be modest.

"No, she's right, Kelsi. You're hawt." Chad said. The others around them laughed.

Kelsi's cheeks turned a light pink. "Thanks." She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Gabriella and Sharpay weren't lying. The dress alone was enough to make her look like a princess. It was long, silky and covered in diamonds. It also clung to her body, which showed off her figure nicely. It accented all her curves in all the right ways. It had no sleeves and was completely backless. It tied behind her neck, which made her breasts stand out even more. The pearl pins and the tiara were just the icing on the cake.

Just then, all her friends started to grill her at once. "Do you have the something old?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, the tiara has been in my family for generations." Kelsi replied.

"The something new?" Troy asked.

Kelsi waved her hand down over her dress. "Check."

"Do you have your something borrowed?" Martha wondered.

"Jason's mom let me borrow her diamond earrings." Kelsi answered.

"How about the something blue?" Chad wanted to know.

Even though she knew that the question was coming, it still didn't make her any less embarrassed. "My lace underwear are blue." When she said this, her friends started to whistle.

"Good God, Kels, you are going to make Jason have a heart attack." Ryan stated. The other's laughed.

"I would say you're ready." Gabriella stated. Just as those words left her mouth, the wedding march started. Just like they practiced, each couple walked out, one by one. Kelsi took a deep breath and waited for her signal.

Her older sister, Sierra, who was the Matron of Honor, handed Kelsi her bouquet. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sierra assured her.

"I'm so nervous but excited all at the same time. It's hard to explain. I feel like I am going to…" Kelsi started.

"Fly away?' Sierra offered.

"Yeah." Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief. Sierra had been married for about four years now.

"That's how I felt on my wedding day." Sierra laughed.

"I remember that you were both so nervous that when it was time for Patrick to put the wedding band on your finger, he kept dropping it." Kelsi laughed with her sister.

"Yeah. And I have been happily married ever since. The hard part is facing everyone." Sierra assured her. Just then the wedding march started up again. "Oops. That's me." She grabbed her small bundle of flowers and left the house. Instead of having the wedding ceremony in a church, Sharpay insisted that they have the ceremony at her house. Which had a _huge _yard.

Kelsi gripped her flowers tighter and swallowed her nervousness. She took her first step.

- - - - - - - - - -

At the altar, under the giant canopy in the Evan's lawn, Jason was watching his friends walk towards him. When they got to the altar, each couple parted, the ladies going to the left and the gentlemen joining him on the right. The organist started playing again. This was the signal everyone had been waiting for. The guests got to their feet and turned around, waiting to get a glimpse of the bride.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Kelsi walked down the carpet towards Jason, her mind began to wander, thinking back to when Jason proposed. _They were all celebrating their graduation when Jason pulled her aside. He told her how much he loved her and that he thought he couldn't live a single moment without her in his life. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. In his hand was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't fancy but that is what she loved about it. Jason knew that she wasn't into the big flashy stuff. She liked things plain. The ring was as plain as could be. It was a small simple titanium ring with a small diamond chip. He had used the money that he earned at Lava Springs to buy it._

_She, of course, accepted the proposal but wanted to wait before they announced the engagement. Jason was fine with that and had even suggested that they wait a year and attend college before they got married. When they came home for Christmas break, they announced they were getting married that summer before they went back to school the following year._

_When they returned to school for the second semester, they had to juggle work, school, and wedding plans. Their friends would call them at all hours of the day and give their ideas. Finally, here they were._

- - - - - - - - - -

The guests sighed as she walked past. The guest consisted of teachers, friends, family members and their friend's families. They had never seen her look so beautiful. She caught the eye of her drama teacher, Ms. Darbus. Ms. Darbus beamed with pride and gave Kelsi a little nod. It was common gesture but Kelsi had been with Ms. Darbus for four years. That little nod meant Brava. Kelsi smiled and continued walking. She passed her mother and Jason's parents. Both women were crying softly. Not out of sadness but out of happiness.

She looked up at Jason. He looked stunned, like someone had bewitched him. Someone had. Her. This was the first time he was laying eyes on her in her dress and she was even more beautiful then usual.

Kelsi reached the altar and handed her bouquet to Sierra and took Jason's hands. Together they faced the Reverend.

He cleared his throat and began. "Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the sight of family and friends, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

Mrs. Neilson rose to her feet. "I do." After saying her part in the ceremony, Mrs. Neilson once more took her seat.

"Marriage is an honorable estate, signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman. Jason and Kelsi, only love will maintain a marriage. Love is freely given and freely accepted. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly."

"Jason Andrew Cross, do you take Kelsi Annabelle Neilson to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her?"

"I do."

"Kelsi Annabelle Neilson, do you take Jason Andrew Cross to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him?"

"I do."

The Reverend turned to Jason. "Would you please read your vows."

Jason cleared his throat and turned all his attention to Kelsi. "I, Jason, take you, Kelsi, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The Reverend turned to Kelsi. "It's your turn."

"I, Kelsi, take you, Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The Reverend cleared his throat once more. "A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments, but also is a declaration of love. I wish to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails"

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."

"Jason, place the ring on Kelsi, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Jason placed the ring on Kelsi's finger and repeated after the Reverend. _Thank goodness I didn't drop the ring._ Jason thought to himself.

"Kelsi, place the ring on Jason, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Kelsi placed the ring on with perfect ease and repeated what she was supposed to.

"Jason and Kelsi in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, and promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and joining of your hands, I now declare you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Andrew Cross."

Jason lifted Kelsi's veil and gently pressed his lips against hers. Their guests rose and started clapping and cheering. Beside them, their wedding council were cheering the loudest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Right before it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon, Kelsi got on stage and tapped the microphone. "Is this thing on? It is time for Jason and me to get going, but before we do, we just have one thing left. Time for me to throw the bouquet."

Suddenly, every unmarried woman in the room crowded around the stage. The married couples started laughing. Kelsi turned her back to the women, closed her eyes and threw. Behind her, she could hear the women pushing and scrambling for the bouquet. She turned around and was surprised. The bouquet landed in Gabriella's hands. Gabriella turned to look at Troy and the young couple turned a light shade of red.

Jason hopped on stage. "Thank you all again for being here." He picked up Kelsi. "We will see you all after the honeymoon." He made his way off stage and carried her to the limo. Everyone followed them to the limo, clapping, cheering and throwing rice and confetti. Once they were in, the limo driver pulled out. A 'Just Married' sign on the back and strings of cans bounced along after.


	3. Another Author's Note

I just want to post a small update. Chapter 2 is coming along nicely and i just want to say that it will be posted in a matter of days. i also wanted to remind everyone that there are links posted in my profile for my HSM: Jason/Kelsi vids. head over and check then out and let me know what you think. PLZ. i love to know how i am doing.

Also, b4 i post the 2nd chapter, i want to ask this. Should i put intimate scenes in the story. nothing too "GRAPHIC" just little romantic stuff. i am asking for fan approval b4 i do or don't. btw, not to spoil n e thing but they just got married in chapter 1. so obviously chapter two will have their honeymoon.

The thing i am fighting with myself with is this. do i start AFTER their honeymoon or should i actually cover their honeymoon?

think about it and pm me with ur responses.

BTW don't 4 get to check out my vids.

THE AUTHOR


	4. Chapter 2

"Will there be anything else?" Mr. Fulton asked the young newlyweds. Jason and Kelsi were sitting at a table in one of Albuquerque's most finest country club. Sharpay's parents also happened to own Lava Springs. It was also where they all had gotten jobs the summer before their senior year.

"No, thank you." Jason replied. He looked over at Kelsi. Since their sophomore year of college started in a week, they really didn't have time to somewhere really expensive and luxurious. They were hoping for Hawaii or even the Bahamas. But the Evan's gave them free reign of the country club. They were even staying in the houses that were usually reserved for the VIPs.

Mr. Fulton signaled for the waiter to gather up their used dishes and bring out the dessert. "Are you having a good time?" Jason asked. He wished they could have gone somewhere nicer. He wanted Kelsi to have a honeymoon that they would be taking about when they were old and wrinkled.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kelsi grinned at him. She knew why he was asking. She reached across the table and took his hand. "Jason, I love you. I don't care if we would have had to spend our honeymoon in a motel. You already gave me the one thing that I will cherish forever."

Jason grinned. Kelsi always knew what to say to make him feel better. "Me?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to saw a nice diamond ring but I guess I could say you." Kelsi joked. They both leaned forward until their lips touched. When they broke apart, Kelsi was glowing. "I love you. You already gave me my dream wedding. The only thing I want now is you. The other stuff doesn't matter."

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Jason laid awake in bed. Beside him, Kelsi moaned softly in her sleep. He smiled to himself and gently ran his fingertips over her exposed skin. She shuddered a bit and pushed herself against his warm body tightly. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and focusing only on her breathing, he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

This is the first part of chapter 2...at least it will be if everyone likes it so far. i will post little by little until i know for sure that it's what my fans like. i understand that this is MY story and i know where i want to take the characters but i also like to put in what fans would like to see. if you like what i have so far or you want to add something just let me know and i'll see what i can do. once everything is perfect i will take it all and put it under 1 Chapter 2. everyone who has read my stories knows that i like LONG chapters. so this one will be long too just right now i want to break it down so i can edit it when i get suggestions instead of writing the whole thing and then having to remember what part of the story that needed to be changed. n e way let me know what you think.


End file.
